


[Podfic] Dressed in Diamonds

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Bottom Armitage Hux, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Kinbaku, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Podfic, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: Dopheld Mitaka, perpetually single, is set up on a blind date with his workmate’s older brother. All he hopes is that maybe this time he won’t scare some guy off. But on their double-date, when Techie and his fiancé Matt make jokes about Mitaka’s interest in kink, Mitaka discovers that maybe Armitage is a good match for him after all.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Dressed in Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dressed in Diamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221682) by [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia). 



[Dressed in Diamonds](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/dressed-in-diamonds/s-ClM4I8WyRBL)

**Author's Note:**

> "Dom-pheld" Mitaka? Now I've read everything...


End file.
